Our Hero Academia Class 1A
by HAZZARD OVERFLOW
Summary: The story of the boy, the monster, who will become a great hero.
1. Chapter 1:A bad day for a monster

Hello everyone. Out of writer's block and advice from greyking, I decided another story. Also, since I realised how new I am to the site, I can't expect reviews until a story get's 30 or more chapters. You don't need to favorite if you don't want to, or even like it. I just want an honest opinion. This is a co link story with brysainproventure12. This is Class 1A. Enjoy

 **Chapter 1: A Bad Day For A Monster**

A giant man and a fire shooter are battling it out in the city. A crowd forms for the fight, seeing a hero battling a villain was cool after all. The fire man ducks and weaves around the giant man. They then, both looking worn out, come at it for the final clash. The main character … is neither of these men. In fact, it's one kid in the crowd.

He wears a navy blue vest with a flame pattern on the right side. He wears black pants with a spike belt. He wears nike sneakers. He has a small bag on his back. He along navy blue hair and normally has spiked teeth along with orange eyes. Then again, he was too busy sparkling like Luffy looking at meat. 'So cool! Nothing is as cool as a hero battling it out with a villain' he thought as he watched them.

This is Ryukai Claw. "Fanboy?" One man next to him questioned. He jumped.

"Well, I guess a little." Ryukai said in an embarrassed man laughed.

"Don't act so shy, a lot of people fan out over heros these days. Plan on being one?" He asked.

Ryukai grinned. "Of course, geezer." The old man then got angry.

"I'm not that old!" He yelled.

"Sorry!" Ryukai screamed.

 **Later, At School**

After apologising he ran to school after realising he was late. Class then began. "Alright students. Now that you're in your last year of middle school, you need to start to think about your future and what schools and careers your planning." He then looked from his papers and saw no one was listening. "You all plan on hero stuff aren't you?"

"YEAH!" The class cheered showing off their quirks.

"You aren't allowed to use quirks in class!" He screamed. "Now, let's go over people who want to go to U.A.. First up, Chen Ki." A kid with a plain white tee and silver hair smirked.

"Of course a main character like me is going in. Not the background characters though." A bunch of people got angry looks from people.

"Next up, Ryukai Claws." The class stopped a second before turning to the boy in question. He started to sweat but seemed more focused on his book. The teacher kept calling a couple of names but the class only paid half attention. They whispered to each other. "You think they'll take him?"

"I hope not, that would be a scary thought."

"Why should he even join? He would do more bad than good."

The comments kept going about him but he ignored them. 'Just wait till the bell then get out of here.' He thought. Chen stared at Ryugo with malice in his eyes.

 **After Class, In The Hall**

Ryukai just walked with his head down, and hoped to avoid confrontation. "Kaibu!" Ryukai then swore at every entity there was in his head. He turned around and saw Chen and 2 guys behind him. "Are you really planning on going to that school?" He was about to reply until a golden chain erupted from Chen's hand and wrapped around Ryukai.

Chen then marched up to Ryukai and got in his face. "You know, a monster really shouldn't apply to a hero school." He said with a sneer. Chen then pulled out a book from Ryukai's bag. "What do we have here, controlling urges 101." He looked at it for a second before tossing it out a window.

"Hey leave my stuff alone!" Ryukai said with an angry scowl, eyes taking a slit like appearance. Chen then smirked.

"Losing control are we?" Ryukai flinched before his eyes returned to normal. "I wonder how long you can keep everyone else fooled." Chen said while dragging him to the window. "How long until you become the monster you truly are." He then leaned out Ryukai over the window. "I could just drop you out of here right now and get this over with." Ryukai's eyes widened a bit.

"But don't worry." He said as the chains disappeared. "The hero doesn't kill the monster until a deed is done or being done. So you're safe for now." After he got to the edge of the hall he stopped. "You might want to off yourself before I eventually do though, if you want to be a hero so bad. You could save so many lives that way to." Chen said as he and his 2 goons walked away.

Ryukai looked out the window and shook a bit. He saw his book in one of the trees and sighed. 'This day can't get any worse' he thought naively.

 **Meanwhile, In A Street**

A man is running with money in his bag. He had long arms with a pump in each one. Everyone looks at him.

"Oh man, another bank robbery. I wish there was some ingenuity at least." A man says

"Look on the bright side, there could be a cool hero going after him." A woman next to him says.

"I doubt it. Like a big time hero would stop a small time bank robber." Another man in the group says.

"Excuse me." They turn to the sound of the voice and drop their jaws. "A woman told me a bank robber went this way, have you seen him?" They still gape. "Are you ok?"

 **After that, In An Alley**

Ryukai walked into an alley because he wanted to clear his head before heading home. He saw nothing of interest and looked up. 'Sometimes, I wish it could stop. I wish I didn't have this curse.' He thought before remembering some moments in his childhood.

 **10 Years Ago, At His House**

We see a young Ryukai staring at a clock. He waited … nonmoving … ever so patient to-DING. The clock struck 2:59. In that millisecond, he ran to both his parents at a speed that would make ida proud and scared at the same time. "It's three, it's three! TV time, TV time!" He screamed and jumped around his parents.

The dad appeared to have navy blue hair and a cyan eyes. He had toothy grin when his son asked that and put a hand with sharp nails on the boy's head. "TV time eh. Alright then, Let's watch. Ryua, grab us a snack" He said to his wife.

The mom had red hair and orange eyes. She had an impressive hourglass figure. She gave them a warm smile. "Sure thing honey." She went over to the counter and grabbed some crackers.

"Hurry, hurry he'll be on soon!" Ryukai screamed in excitement.

"Calm down honey we won't miss it." The mother assured as she sat down. They then turned on the tv.

"Welcome to a special we call, a day in the life of Deku. Today, you get to experience how the great Deku spends his day." The news broadcaster says. "I think I see him now … TURN THE CAMERA!" She yells at the cameraman. Even Ryukai sweatdropped at this. A figure landed on the street, creating a crater.

The figure was revealed to be a man with a green suit. He had metal plating on his legs. He had large white gloves on him. He wore a mask with bunny ears and a plate that made him look like he was smiling. He then spoke the words that shaped their era. "I AM HERE!"

"It's an honor to have your time Deku. Now what can you tell us about your day?"

"Well I always start the day with a healthy breakfast. Eggs and bacon with some toast and a glass of milk. Then I do my daily training. Push ups, sit ups, and plenty of juice. Then I go to look for any villains." Deku said with confidence.

"And what type of villains can we expect, and what do you think is the best thing to do until a hero arrives?"

"Well if a person is in danger you should see if you can help them without putting yourself in danger. The best course of action is to analyse your opponent and see potential weakness. For example, a fire based quirk could be stopped with something cold. Normally water but ice works to. Then there's fire extinguishers due to the chemical compound being able to nullify. There is also proximity to opponent to worry about. Honestly I think the farther the better if no hero is on the screen. Keeping distance prevents future damage and draws out the battle. Then we can worry about potential cops due to not being able to use quirks in public. Sometimes running can be the best course of action when-"

"Deku!?" He then realised he was mumbling.

"... PLUS ULTRA!" Deku screamed out of nowhere. The family at home sweatdropped at home. But Ryukai still had sparkles in his eyes ever since Deku appeared.

"Deku is so cool and smart! He gives help to everyone! When I get my quirk, I wanna be just like him." A man with blond hair shivered as he felt a chill on his spine.

"Yeah, when you get your quirk, I know you'll be an awsome hero little man." The dad said with a smile.

 **A Week Later, At The Playground**

A couple of 7th grade bullies are taking money from crying kids. "What a bunch of losers, why don't you just let us take this and go away like normal brats." The bully said

"That's our lunch money! Give it back!" One kid said.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it." He then turned his index finger into a whip and hit the kid. "Now scram."

Ryukai saw the scene where the kid that got hit and responded from the only source he knew along with the only way he knew. TV and punching the bad guy. Afterwards the guy glared at him. "Leave them alone."

"You think you're some kind of hero?" He proceeds to use his whip to grab Ryukai's ankle and toss him around. "You have some kind of death wish?" The bully proceeds to kick him repeatedly in the stomach. "Your weak, I bet you don't even have a decent quirk." He kicks him more. As he does so blue fire slowly covers Ryukai's body along with scales. The bully, lost in his attack, is unaware. "You should just shut up and let us do our thing." Meanwhile the dad looking around for his son.

"I take my eyes off him for one second and he's gone." He looked around and saw Ryukai getting beaten up. "Hey, leave my son alo-" He was cut off by a blood curdling cry.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" That, was when Ryukai lost consciousness.

 **The Next Day**

When you ask him about the time he woke up, Ryukai would describe coming out of water, but drowsy. 'What's going on.' He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a blinding light.

"Ryukai!" He then felt a hug. After his eyes adjusted, Ryukai saw it was his mother hugging him.

"Mom, what's going … on?" He looked around to see he was in a hospital bed. "Why am I at the doctor?" A man walked into the room. He had a stethoscope and a lab coat. He was followed by a police officer.

"Ah, I see you're awake there young man. If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions." The Ryua looked like she wanted to protest but Ryukai didn't notice.

"Ok sure." The doctor sat down and pulled out his notebook.

"Now, what's the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

"Ummmm oh, I was in the park! Thennnn there was a bully and … I don't know. Was he stopped?" He asked, worried on that last part. The people in the room shared a knowing glance.

The doctor then spoke up. "Well during the fight … your quirk awakened." Ryukai's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Awesome, now I can be a hero … why don't I remember?" He asked coming back from the sparkle. This time the officer spoke up.

"According to a witness you seemed to have lost control, going into a rage." The officer paused for a moment not sure how to say this. "That bully is dead." At 4 years Ryukai fully didn't fully comprehend death. But from his understanding, he knew it was a bad thing. "Afterwards you tried to attack some other kids. Your father tried to interfere but got hurt badly. He's in a coma now."

Ryukai tilted his head. "What's a coma?" The officer and doctor gave each other a worried glance. The mother held the boy's hand.

"It's when a person sleeps for a long while." Ryukai simply nodded, getting he understood.

"Afterwards the pro hero I can't stop sparkling came in and stopped your rampage. After a fight you lost consciousness." Ryukai sparkled again.

"COOL! A pro showed up!" He screamed. He then realised something and pouted. "And I wasn't awake for it."

 **A Week Later, At School**

A couple days later some of the kids at school heard about the event and started to keep away from him. He didn't get why. 'What did I do?' A couple of tough boys showed up.

"I heard you got your quirk, right?" Ryukai nodded. "Can we see it?" Ryukai smiled.

"Sure!" He said cheerfully. 'For a second, I thought people were avoiding me.' He then focused on his right arm. After learning about his quirk Ryukai tried to reactivate it. He just had to focus on a burning sensation inside him. His arm changed. It grew with blue scales, it had sharp claws on it along with smooth curved blades coming from the front of his arm. But one of the most notable feature was the blue fire.

The doctor said it was incredible for a kid his age due to oxygen being burned at such a fast rate … but Ryukai didn't listen due to age. He was also focused on a weird feeling. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the feeling, and it grew with the more of his body was covered. "What do you guys think, I'm still thinking of a name for it."

The kid smirked. "Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" He questioned. The kid pulled out a deku figure and then stretched his arm.

"We fight to see what that quirk can do. You win, you get the toy." Another kid that looked like a young Chen ki came up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ryukai stared at the toy with a sparkle. Then stopped.

"What happens if I lose?" The kid smirked.

"What have you got?"

"My shirt?" The other kids anime dropped.

"No, I meant toy wise." The kid said. Ryukai thought about this.

"Ummm, OH! I have a figure in my pocket for Bomberman." He pulled out a toy that had blond hair and giant grenades on his arms. His face in a snarl. "He's not as cool as Deku, but close enough." Elsewhere Bomberman had the sudden urge to kill the color blue.

The kid leaned to Chen. "Zip it dweb, I wanna see this." Chen looked sad but kept his mouth shut. "So, are you ready?" Ryukai nodded.

The kid stretched his arm and tried to hit Ryukai. In return, he lifted up his arm to block the attack. The kid's arm hit Ryukai's and the result was instantaneous. He pulled back his arm and screamed. There was cuts and a burn mark on it. Everyone turned their head as the teacher came and looked at his arm. She then turned to Ryukai.

"You should be ashamed for hurting a student like this." Ryukai was confused.

"But he-"

"NO! Go into the time out corner now! I will call your mother." She took the kid to the infirmary while Chen looked at Ryukai scared. Ryukai looked around and saw other kids giving him looks.

"But … I didn't do anything." Ryukai said with tears in his eyes.

"Liar, you hurt him on purpose." The friend of the kid, Kid 2, said. The other kids started to play further away from Ryukai, who walked to the corner.

 **3 Weeks Later, At Home**

Ryukai finally understood. He was forced to figure out all the hate looks and treatment because no one would tell him. He understood why Chen started to call him Kaibu. It was short for Kaibutsu (Freak Monster). He understood what death was. He understood it and cried in his room. One lesson in school was to get kids to use the internet, the world was evolving after all. He looked up things and figured it all out. He was a monster.

His mother knocked. "Ryukai, can I come in honey?" Ryukai said nothing for a while and Ryua walked in anyway. "Honey what's wrong?"

"... Mom, am I a monster?" He asked still crying. The mother started to gather tears in her eyes and hug him.

"Your not a monster Ryukai, and i'll make sure to protect you." They sat like that for the next hour.

 **The Present, Back With Ryukai**

He sighed at the memories and started to walk again. Suddenly the criminal from earlier showed up. He looked at Ryukai. "Sweet a hostage, maybe I can use you to get that guy off my tail." He said as he walked toward him. Ryukai grimaced as he changed his arms. "Nice quirk kid, check out mine."

His arms suddenly inflated. He then shot air out the hands to Ryukai. He pulled up his arms to block the punch. Ryukai was pushed back as the criminal waved his hand. "Ow, that's hot. Let's try this." He inflated his arms again but instead of launching he shot compressed air at Ryukai. He put his claws into the ground in order to resist the wind pressure. The criminal laughed. "Not much combat eh? To bad for you." He tried to jump at him again only to be grabbed by a hand.

The criminal turned along with Ryukai toward the man who was the symbol of peace. Deku! "Am I interrupting?" There was a silence. "Ok seriously, why does everyone get quiet when they see me today. It's really annoying you know." Ryukai started to stutter.

"de-De-DEKU!" He then ignored the villain, shoving him out of the way. "SO AWESOME! I'm a huge fan and admirer." He then reached but realised he didn't have his bag. "Oh, can you sign my-crap. I think I dropped my backpack." Ryukai looked over and saw it. He walked over and grabbed it while pulling out a notebook. "Can you sign my book." Deku looked at him for a bit.

'...Wow. Was I like this as a kid.' "Sorry, but I need to to stop the robber. Now as for you." He dramatically turned to the criminal … only for the spot to be empty. "... Damit! I have to go, sorry kid." Deku proceed to jump to the top of the building from wall to wall. Ryukai stared in awe until he was out of sight.

"So cool!" He said still fanboying. He then stopped smiling and looked to his notes. 'I couldn't stop the bad guy. And not only that I help him escape … I wonder if they're right, maybe I am a monster."

 **Next Chapter: A Good Day For A Monster**


	2. Chapter 2: A good day for a monster

Hello again everyone, here's the next chapter for the cliffhanger I left you on. If you can, please give me feedback if I'm doing something wrong. And thank you random guest for your review.

 **Chapter 2: A Good Day For A Monster**

We go to a empty building. A woman is sitting on a couch. She has a third eye on her head and a blue dress, she wore a angry expression. "Where is that idiot." Suddenly, the robber from earlier came into the room. "About time, what happened."

He gave her a exhausted look. "Well sis, I robbed the place but as it turns out, DEKU SHOWED UP!" He screamed in frustration. The sister paled. "He isn't even supposed to be in this city!"

"I got info he was moving here, but I was told that wouldn't happen until next week."

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" The sister paced and looked out the window.

"If he know what you look like, escaping won't be easy." She paused and then smirked. "Unless we have a hostage on our side." The camera turned to her gaze to reveal Chen ki. He was hanging out with his acquaintances.

"You really shouldn't mess with that Ryukai dude Chen. You know he loses control of that quirk." A dude with a horn spoke up.

"Yeah man, why are you so against him anyway?" A dude with glasses said. Chen sneered

"Like i'm gonna let a guy like Kaibu go to a hero school. He's a monster plain and simple. And monsters need to be slayed by heros."

 **10 Years Ago, At Chen's House**

We see a little Chen being read a book by his mother. "And then the knight took the enchanted sword and thrust it into the dragon, slaying the evil beast." Chen had a smile on his face. "He then broke the chains around the princess and they lived happily ever after." She closed the book as she finished.

"So cool! I love that story all the time." The mother giggled at her child's antics.

"Come on now Chen, it's time for bed." Chen wrapped up under his blanket.

Mom, could I be like the knight. Stopping monsters and saving others like a hero." The mother reached down and kissed her child's forehead.

"When you grow up, I know you will be a great hero. Goodnight my little knight." She walked over to the door, turning off the lights as it closed. Chen turned over on his side and closed his eyes.

'One day, i'm gonna be a hero.'

 **The Next Week, At The Park**

Ryukai was alone on the swings while his mother went to the bathroom. Whenever he tried to hang out with someone, they would tell him to go away. They were scared of him and he knew it. He then saw a group of 10 or so kids come up to him. 2 of them looked like the 7th graders hanging around the bully.

"Well, what do we have here, the little runt who killed heta." The group proceeded to circle Ryukai.

"What do you guys want?" Ryukai asked in a distrot tone. One lifted a baseball bat and hit Ryukai.

"Payback that's what." Another said as he kicked Ryukai.

"You killed him." A punch

"You're a freak." A pipe.

"A monster."

Chen walked away from his friends and walked to Ryukai with a goal was to stop the fight. He then heard an ungodly sound.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" One of the 7th graders went flying over him and hit a tree. Chen saw small traces of blue fire along with scratch wounds that bleed. He slowly turned to the group of bullies and saw only 5 were left standing with something in the center. It was a silhouetted figure with blades blades coming from everywhere, blue fire pouring from it like a stream.

One of the bullies tried to run, until the figure leaped forward at blinding speeds and proceeded to pummel him. The figure turned to another bully who was close to Chen and slowly walked over to him. "Leave me alone, we didn't mean to-" He never finished as it kicked him over to Chen. The figure continued to walk until Chen got in front of it.

"STOP!" Chen called out as chains came out of his hands and wrapped around the figure. It struggled for a bit before it started to change. After a bit an unconscious Ryukai lay in chains which soon disappeared.

"RYUKAI!" Came a scream, Chen and everyone else turned to see Ryua run to her child. "Sweetie are you ok? Say something please say something." She held her child close and put her head near his. She heard breathing to signify he was alive. She then gave an angry look toward the others that put shivers down their spines. "What did you do to my child!?"

Chen was about to take responsibility until one of the conscious bullies spoke up. "This kid stopped that freak!"

Another. "Yeah! if it wasn't for him, that thing would have killed us."

"Yeah, don't go blaming a hero for taking out a monster." That last one stuck a cord with Chen as he looked at his hands.

"I stopped a monster. I'm a hero.' He turned his gaze to the unconscious Ryukai being taken by his mother. 'And he is the monster I have to stop.'

 **Back To The Present, With Chen**

Chen was simply staring at a while while his to goons stood looking at him. "So this is what a flashback looks like from an outside." The horn guy spoke.

"I always thought it would be more … flashy." The glasses guy stated simply.

"Should we let him know he's been out for 5 minutes?"

"Nah, I wanna see if he goes over 10 min. I am not losing that bet."

"Hello boys." They turn to see the three eyed lady from earlier.

"And you are?" Chen asked. The lady's third eye glowed as she smirked.

"Someone interested in your potential."

 **Meanwhile, with Ryukai On A Street**

Ryukai walked away in his thoughts. 'What's the point? I just keep messing things up, no one wants to be my friend, and only hurt everyone with my quirk. Maybe Chen was right when he gave me that name.'

 **8 Years Ago, At The School Playground**

"Hey Ryukai, I found you a new name." Chen said with a grin. 6 year old Ryukai turned his head, not used to people calling him out ever since his last berserk.

"Really, what?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Kaibu, it's short for kaibutsu." He then pointed to his to his written name. "Claw is spelled tsume so if we add a bu in between it's Ryukaibutsume." Ryukai smiled.

"Cool, what does it mean.?" Chen smirk grew bigger.

"Monster. What do you know, your parents even knew you were a monster at birth." Him and his gang laughed while Ryukai started to cry.

"I'm not a monster!" Chen then got closer.

"Then why do you hurt people?"

 **Present, Back With Ryukai**

"I just want to help people, but all i've done is hinder. I even made Deku let a villain go." He walked over to a wall and punched it. "Damn it! Why can't I just help people?" He then got on his knees. "Why do I hurt everyone?" He sobbed quietly for a bit and got up. "I better get home. I'm surprised no one went up to a crying boy in the middle of the street."

He looked around and saw no one. "Or should I be suprised no one is here." At that point there was an explosion. "... Well that seems interesting."

 **In An Explosion, With DEKU!**

Deku was not having a good day. First, he wasted a lot of time trying to find out where a robber is due to no being able to talk properly. Then as he found the villain, he was distracted by a FANBOY of all things. Now he was in an explosion caused by a civilian. Why? Because he was apparently being mind controlled by some random woman who apparently is the sister of that robber!

'Alright, apparently she keeps talking to me. Assuming it has something to due with her quirk it's either it's like that one guy and I have to respond or after that glance I got of her third eye, hypnosis. Easy to avoid, so i'll focus on the kids for now.' He thought as he dodged a tackle from the horn kid.

'Now there's one with a horn on his head and rushing abilities. I'm guessing rhino so simply avoiding is good, maybe some trips. Except everytime I get close in to disable I get blasted by that glasses kid and I can't go for him due to that chain guy. If that pro (leafgirl) isn't using her quirk to get out i'm guessing it has quirk canceling properties. That and the robber had his hand next to her head which is why I can't go for the woman directly.' He dodged another laser. 'Damn it, they got me covered in all categories.'

"Yes we do." The woman said with a smirk.

'Shit, can she read minds on top of controlling them.' Deku wondered.

"Nah, you're just mumbling." The robber deadpanned.

"Damn it! Why can't I get a hold of that?!" Deku nearly screamed. The scene now goes to the crowd where we see Ryukai coming near the back as he tried to look over them.

'Seems like a big fight this time. Wonder which hero's out there.' He thought as he finally got a look. 'Deku's there, so I guess it's gonna be over fast. Wait who's …' He then saw Chen and his allies fighting Deku. 'Wait, what's going on? Why are they fighting him? Wha-' His train of thought stopped as he saw the robber.

'It's that guy I let escape and … he has a hostage! He's forcing them to fight or he'll kill her and it's my fault. Damn it, I need to help.' He looked around and saw a fire escape. 'And I know just how.'

Now back to Deku, he tried to get in close again but the robber tightened his hand leaf girl's head. "Uh uh, you get close and she gets some serious head damage." Deku backed up again.

'What can I do? Where the hell are the other hero's? Ok let's see who's in Kochi-shi? Leaf girl and … well it is suburb … we really need to work on hero placement after this. Well, at least I got a hold of mumbling for now.' The woman laughed.

"Tell you what Deku, i'll let them all go right now if you let me control you. Otherwise, I may have to tell them to off themselves. What do ya say?" She offered with a smirk.

Deku stopped moving. 'Knowing my power i'll just end up being a threat that needs someone like Kachan to stop. But I can't just let them die.' The woman smirked at the prospect this gave.

'I'm gonna have the power of Deku under my control. I'll be unstoppable, no one could ruin this for me.'

"DRAGOON PUNCH!" She head a scream and then an impact. She turned to see Ryukai punch her brother with his changed arm. The Robber's arm let go of leaf girl's head and moved away.

"There!" Ryukai screamed as soon as his leg reached the ground and rushed toward the hero. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, preparing to run.

"Damn you kid!" The criminal said, swinging his arm around and aiming his palm on Ryukai's back. He shot out air and launched Ryukai into a building. Unfortunately for the teen, he spun in the air and hit the wall while still holding the pro. "That's what you get for-" He was cut off by a thud and turned to see his sister getting knocked out.

He turned further to see the man responsible was Deku, who was cracking his knuckles. "... Can I surrender?"

"After robbing a bank, mind controling kids (who are now unconscious), and taking a hostage?" Asked Deku.

"... Crap."

 **Later, On A Street**

Ryukai was down as he walked on the street. After the fight the police scolded him for being reckless and told him not to pull a stunt like that again. He also got a scolding from Leaf girl to but she also gave him thank you. 'Mom's probably gonna scold me for being so late, getting in a fight, and getting hurt to. Well, I guess today doesn't completely suck. I did help stop a villain … but i'm the reason he got away in the first place. I really should stop thinking hero stuff if i'll never get good at it.''

As Ryukai continued he heard a faint rumbling. He decided to ignore the rumble as he assumed it was probably a nearby train. That was until he realised it was getting closer and he started to hear a sound like footsteps. He stopped as he turned left and right to see what was going on. Suddenly something goes flying over him, flips in the air, and lands on it's feet.

"I AM HERE!" Deku yelled. Ryukai proceed to go slack jaw.

"DEKU! What're you doing here? I thought you were overrun with the crowd." Deku then laughed.

"Paparazzi have no effect on the symbol of peace. It was easy to use the general bigger news story distraction,. Then again, I could have just waited, but that takes forever. I could have got rid of them individually but then that would have taken-" He realised Ryukai zoned out. "Sorry about that, i've been told I mumble." This got Ryukai out of his daze.

"Um it's alright. Not that I don't like it, but why are you here?"

"I came to thank you for your help. You don't see many kids these days with the heroic spirit." He gave him a thumbs up. Ryukai, meanwhile, clenched his fists.

"You shouldn't thank me." Deku lost his smile for a second but it went unseen under the mask. "It's my fault that villain got away. I only tried to clean up my mess, more people got hurt because of my actions." Deku walked closer to him.

"I had trouble locating the robber at first, so when you fought I was able to catch up. When I couldn't attack those villains due to the hostage, you got her out of the way. Yo-"

"I'M A MONSTER!" Ryukai yelled back. "If I use my quirk to much I go on a rampage to kill. It's better now but I've caused pain to everyone and I've been isolated and feared by them to. Even my mom tries to help me but it's useless. I wish I was quirkles so I wouldn't hurt anyone." This caused Deku to visibly flinch. "I can't do anything right. I'm a freak that hurts others. I can't save any-"

"Wake Up Smash!" He got knocked into the ground by Deku. Ryukai proceed to nurse his head.

"OW, what was that for?"

"That was my version of a love tap. It's meant to shut up others up so they listen. Now tell me, what was that feeling you had?" Ryukai tilted his head.

"I'm an analytical person. I heard the robber gave you the choice to back off in that alley when he was being put in a police car. Don't tell me it's that you like to hurt cause I saw your movements when you fought him a second time they spoke otherwise." Ryukai started to tremble. "You didn't let him go because you knew he would have hurt others. You tried to get the girl out of danger even by exposing yourself to it. You wanted to save them didn't you?"

Ryukai cried a bit but nodded. "All great heros have there own stories but they all have a common. 'My body moved before my mind could even process the cost.' That is what makes them great, the movement." Ryukai was on his knees at this point. "I once knew a man who said news would only get in the way of a hero. So who cares if your a freak? Who cares if you can't control your power, you're a kid you might even control it later." Deku took off his mask to show his green hair, freckled face, and a shining smile. "None of that matters because you didn't care when you tried to save others. You, my boy, ARE A HERO!"

Ryukai was con his hands and knees at the end of that speech, crying his heart out. "Thank you Deku, you don't know how much that means to me." Deku nealt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I probably don't." He waited for a bit before grinning. "Hey, if you don't like your quirk, how about you take mine." Ryukai pulled his head up.

"*snif* What?"

"Kid, do you know why I hide the nature of my quirk?" Ryukai tilted his head.

"I thought your quirk was one punch." Now Deku tilted his head in confusion.

"What the hell type of quirk is one punch?"

"You punch the villain once and you win." At this Deku face faulted. After he got up he stared for a bit.

"... Kid, if there was a quirk like that, we wouldn't need other heros." He got up. "Now listen up, cause i'm only going to explain this once." Ryukai nodded and sat criss cross, his crying over. "There was a once a useless quirk that could only be passed to others."

Ryukai nodded. "That is a lame quirk."

"It would be in a normal circumstance. However, it combined itself with a quirk that stockpiled energy."

"What does stockpile mean?"

Deku face faulted again. "So you're not a book guy, ok then. Stockpile means grow over time, getting stronger as it existed. Anyway, these two quirks combined into a quirk known as one for all."

"One for all?" Ryukai's questioned.

As Deku talked, stars could be seen that connected from one to another ending at a ninth that izuku held in his hand. "A quirk of pure energy that can be passed from one man to another, getting stronger over time with each new person." Ryukai was in awe.

"That seems like an awesome quirk. I wonder who has it now?" Deku stared at Ryukai with an expression that screamed 'are you serious.'

"... I do, because that's my quirk. And now" Deku stated with a smile. "You shall be the next to have it." Ryukai practically glowed before donning a frown.

"Are you sure that's a good choice? There's gotta be someone better than me." Before he finished, Deku interrupted again.

"Come on kid, don't make me give another speech. I'm choosing you because you have the one requirement for one for all."

"A leather vest?"

"NOT THE POINT! *Clears throat* You have the innate desire to help others before yourself. You don't see it often these days. That is what makes you worthy. Now, come to the beach tomorrow, we will then begin your training. Farewell for now!" With that, deku glowed with green lightning before jumping away.

Ryukai stared where he was before smiling and went home. As he walked in he was greeted by his worried mother. "Ryukai where have you been … WHAT'S WITH THOSE WOUNDS!?" Ryukai simply smiled.

"I've just had a good day, that's all."

 **Next Chapter: Lifting, Quirking, And Plenty Of Thinking**


	3. Chapter 3: Lifting, quirking, thinking

Hello once again everyone to a new chapter. I got two favorites so that must mean i'm doing something right. Anyway thank you ARSLOTHES for your encouragement. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

 **Chapter 3: Lifting, Quirking, And Plenty Of Thinking**

Ryukai went to the beach the following day and saw Deku waiting by the trash. "Hey Deku, I made it!" Deku turned around to reveal he was wearing a bag over his head along with 2 eye holes. "What's with the bag!?"

"Oh this, well on my way back home to plan I must have been so focused I didn't notice my mask falling out of my bag." He said with a tired tone. Ryukai looked at him for a second before a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Oh Right." He reached into his bag before producing Deku's mask. "You forgot to pick this up before you left." A second of silence passed before Deku walked over and took his mask.

"Alright then, now back to the thing at hand."

"Are you gonna give me one for all now!?" Ryukai exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Your not ready right now." Deku said with a shake of his head as he took the bag off.

"But I thought you told me I was yesterday?" He said with anime tears.

"Your heart is but your body's not. Do you know how much power I put into my punches?" Deku asked as he put his mask back on. Ryukai thought about it for a second.

"Oh right, enough to spit the ocean right?" He asked curiously

"That's correct, but I can only do it because I trained my body for so long and rigorously so. An untrained body like your's punching with one for all, your arms would explode." Ryukai thought about that for a second and palled.

"Ok then, that's not a good option. So you're gonna train me to be strong enough to use it?"

"Exactly!" He then pointed to the trash pile behind him. "And just like how I was trained, we're gonna do it by making you remove all the trash away from this beach."

Ryukai looked at the pile before giving a determined nod and sharp toothed grin. "Alright, where do I begin?" Deku grinned under his mask and pulled out a book.

"Plan 15, the Japanese dream. This is a schedule for exercising, quirk mastering, lessons, eating habits, and sleep for the next 11 months until the entrance exam for U.A." Ryukai took the book in his hand before flipping through it.

"This is a lot, but why do I need lessons?" Ryukai asked as he put the book down.

"Because based on our last conversation, your knowledge needs serious work. You can't beat every villain with brawns alone." Deku said in a wise tone with his index finger raised.

"Ok then, last question before we start one last question. How did you get the scheduled to go into and MATCH my school time?"

"Simple, I just used your school schedule. That, along with your at home information, gave me a perfect reference for the plan." Deku said with a thumbs up.

Ryukai tilted his head. "Hu, weird. I don't remember giving you the name of my school … or my home address … or my name for that matter … I don't want to know how you got this info do I?" He said in a worried tone.

"Probably not Kid. But do not fear, today we will simply start with a simple training regimen. Now, carry that giant TV to the truck on the other side of the beach!"

"Yes sir!"

 **Next Day, Back On The Beach**

Ryukai was exhausted. He did a lot of work yesterday since he had no school. He also had to inform his mother of his new diet, and that was a completely different matter due to the trouble he's in with her. He did get outside, however, by explaining he was getting training in 'self defense' to prevent future damage.

"Ok, so next think on the plan is quirk training. But I thought you said I couldn't use your quirk until the end of training?" Ryukai asked as he looked at the plan.

"That's correct Kid" Deku stated. " you can't use one for all yet. But this isn't to master one for all, it's to master your quirk." Ryukai palled. "But before we begin, we should go over it's details. I know it's name but not much else."

Ryukai stood still for a second. "... Ok then. So It's named Dragoon because I mispelled Dragon."

"And you wonder why we need lessons." Deku snarked. Ryukai lifted his arm and changed its other form. The navy blue scales appeared to the elbow along with a curved continuous blade. There was sharp, pointy claws wrapped along with blue fire.

"It's a transformation type quirk has three main features. Hardened scales, bone blades, and blue fire. My doctor said I have wings, but are developing for a more mature age. If overused I enter a berserker rage."

"Interesting quirk, i'd love to see the details behind it." Deku said going into analysis mode. Ryukai turned his hand normal as he pulled out his phone and started to type. "What are you doing?"

"My doctor got tired of answering questions I wasn't' going to remember, so he put all the data into my phone for reference. Ah, here it is." He explained as he handed over the phone to Deku.

"Smart man. Let's see … mmh … mhh …" This kept up for a while before giving it back to Ryukai. "Alright so apparently your mind assumes serious danger when your quirk activates to an extent and activates the fight or flight response instinct on an unconscious level. Your unconscious mind then takes on what it deems threats in a permanent method. Therefore, we'll get your body used to it by activating it constantly in small to large portions. Let's start with seeing your max limit."

If Ryukai ever thought about anything with book smarts, it was his lack of control and reasons why. Therefore, he understood everything in that complex sentence perfectly. Although he was nervous about one thing. "Are you sure about that, if I lose control I could seriously hurt someone."

Deku laughed. "Why do you think I set this scenario. A desolated beachside area where no one could get hurt and a pro hero to knock you out of your rage state. Now, let's see your limit." Ryukai looked down for a minute.

"Ok then, if your sure." He then gets into a stance with bended knees and arms near him (Super saiyan stance). Both of his forearms change into their dragoon state, eyes becoming slited and his breathing became ragged. He slowly went up his right arm as it changed to, scales along with a new set of blades from the new area. So far so good, a little hard to push it back but still manageable." He then did the same with his left arm as He grunted "Losing … control … RAAAA!"

'So that's his limit. Ok then, let's get him out of this.' He nodded as he walked into the blue inferno.

 **Sometime Later, Same Area**

Ryukai woke up with a start. "Damn it, I lost control." He got up and grabbed his head as it pounded with a massive headache. "OW, why does that have to happen every time." He looked over to Deku, who was writing in a notebook. Deku stopped writing and looked up.

"Good, your awake. Don't worry, you didn't do anything serious. Just some of the trash got destroyed. I analysed your fighting style as a berserker and aspects of your quirk and made a journal . I saw how much of your quirk you could handle and once we test time, i'll add some possible training scenarios to to the plan." Deku explained as he tossed a finished journal to Ryukai.

"Wow, I must have been out for a long time if you were able to make a journal about my power." He said as he looked at the near hundred pages.

"You've only been out for an hour, and that's not the journal, it's the copy I was making for you." Deku stated nonchalante

"... I feel both in awe and in fear by your determination and ability." Ryukai stated after a second of silence.

"Now I have to ask, how exhausted physically are you?" He asked worried.

"Honestly not much more than earlier this morning, I feel drained but no physical damage. I do, however, have a massive headache." Deku then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar.

"Eat this energy bar. Then we're gonna get back to physical training." Ryukai nodded

"Yes sir! OW!" He said clutching his head. Deku signed at this antic.

 **Next Week, On The beach**

Deku was reading out of a book while Ryukai was lifting a fridge. " Now, if I take two thirds, divide it ten, and then multiply by five percent, what is my answer." Deku questioned.

"Um … point seventy five?" He answered in a hopeful tone. Deku walked over and wacked him in the head with his notebook, causing hi to drop the fridge.

"Wrong answer! It's three repeating. You seriously need to learn this stuff." Deku said as Ryukai got up.

"Why do I need to know math to use one for all?" He asked as he grabbed the fridge again.

"You need math for a lot of things in just being a hero. You need to calculate degrees of shots, area of danger, time villain can use quirk, and so on. As for your actual question, you need to calculate how much you can use one for all when you use it. Too little and you don't get the job done, too much and you kill a man." Ryukai eyes widened a bit at that.

"Understood. I'll try my best to learn the material." He said as he continued to carry the fridge across the beach."

"Alright then, let's get to english then."

 **Montage Time (Play Training Music)**

Shows image of intense running with Dragoon arms.

Shows image Ryukai getting hit on the head with a book from Deku..

Shows image of nearly falling asleep in class and getting chalk thrown at him.

Shows image of Ryukai swimming frantically from a shark and Deku distracted by fans.

Shows image of getting knocked back in a spar with Deku.

 **Montage Time Over**

Ryukai was on the ground exhausted with Deku standing over him. "Good work for today Kid. We've done five months worth of training and i'm seeing the results I was expecting. We'll continue tomorrow after some rest." Deku said as he walked away. Ryukai got up and turned to the garbage.

"Expected results … I need to go beyond that if i'm going to take one for all one day." he said as he went over to lift more. He tried to lift the garbage but failed. "Shit! How the hell am I gonna get the strength to … wait a second that's it!" He exclaimed as he changed his forearms.

He then attempted to lift the garbage and worked. 'I can weaken the strain in some areas with my quirk to continue training.' he thought as he carried a TV.

 **On A Road, 2 Days Later**

Ryukai fell to the ground as he ran with weights. "Come on Kid, I know you can do better than that." Deku said as he walked over to Ryukai. "You said you wanted to be a hero right? That means not quitting in times like this." He when lifted his arm and took off his bandages, it was then he noticed wear, tear, and blood on muscles. "... You've been overtraining haven't you?" He asked as ryukai attempted to get up. "You can't do that! If you use your quirk to train then your body won't get an even workout, and if you overtrain your body we'll get even worse than your expected results."

"... That's why i'm doing this." Ryukai said, which caused Deku to raise an eyebrow. "If I only do expected results … i'm not doing my all to be worthy of one for all … I need to exceed those expectations … I can't just pass the exam … I need to excel at it … I need to do as you always say … and go beyond my training, PLUS ULTRA!" He said progressively louder as he finally stood. His leg than made click noise as he fell down. He attempted to change them until Deku stopped him.

"I admire that determination, and if you really want it then i'll up the ante on the training. However, you can't over exert yourself than you can't get better Kid. I'll take you home so just relax." Deku said as he picked him up. "Better go into civilian mode as to not make a scene."

 **Meanwhile, At Ryukai's House**

Ryua was very worried for her child. He was always coming home exhausted and worn out these days., he brought home books which he seemed to have a love-hate relationship with, and he asked her for different meals to match a diet. He said he was training for self defense and becoming a hero, but that had her even more worried. She didn't want him doing these dangerous things.

There was a knock on the door. 'It's ok, if he really wants this then I can't do anything but support him. Besides, he said his teacher is looking out for his well being. He'll be fine.' She thought as she opened the door to a man with green hair, a freckled face, a bright smile, casual clothing, and her unconscious and battered son on his shoulder.

"Hello i'm Izuku midoriya, I don't think we've met." It was then Ryua screamed.

 **Later, After Nursing**

Ryukai was asleep in his bed, fortunately. Izuku was nursing a bump while looking at a mother who was giving him her wrath, unfortunately. "How the hell did you let my baby get hurt." She growled, not screaming to give her child his rest.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. tsume, I didn't know he was overtraining like he was. I promise to keep a closer eye on him this time." She looked at him before sighing.

"I just want to keep him safe. Why does he have to go and hurt himself like this." She asked to no one in particular.

"Because he is a determined one." Izuku spoke as she looked at him. "He has the courage i've only seen in a few people. He looks out for others before himself. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure he is ready for the world." She looked at him for a while before giving him a genuine smile.

"Thank you for everything your doing Mr. Midoria. He generally has bad rep but it's nice to see someone believing in him." She spoke making him smile. "However, if he ever gets in a state like this again" She said as she lit her hand on yellow fire. "I'll castrate you personally." She stated in a cruel tone with an evil scowl.

"Y-Y-YES MAM!" Izuku sputtered out of pure instinctual fear. He then covered his mouth because he spoke to loudly.

 **After Even More Training Montage**

Ryukai stood on a pile of garbage victoriously. He finally manage to clear out every bit of garbage on the beach. "Congratulations young Tsume." Deku said as Ryukai climbed down. "We've done all three things we needed to do. We got your body past its physical peak, turned your quirk from 2 forelimbs for 3 minutes to 4 forelimbs for 10 minutes, and your intelligence to an acceptable level. You are ready for it." He said as Ryukai was filled with excitement.

Deku pulled out one of his hairs and showed it to Ryukai. "Take this to heart young Tsume. A thing given with luck and a gift earned through effort, are different in essence. From this day, you are a hero." Ryukai smiled, he was going to be a hero. He was declared worthy by the symbol of peace.

'This is the greatest moment of my life, nothing can ruin it.' He thought.

"Now eat this hair!" Deku yelled.

'... I stand corrected.' He stated in his head as as he stared at the hair. "What?" He asked.

"Well to take my quirk you need to ingest my DNA. Hair is the easiest to go down, so eat up." Ryukai hesitantly took the hair and swallowed.

"Oh god that tastes terrible. Alright, so what next?" Ryukai asked.

"Now you go home and prepare for the exam today."

"Oh right the exam!"

"... You seriously forgot didn't you?" Ryukai's only response was a chuckle.

 **4 Hours Later, At The Entrance Exam**

Ryukai stood before the imposing gate as people walked by. 'This is it, my first step as a hero.' He took a step before slipping. 'Screw you deities!' He mentally screamed. He then closed his eyes to wait for the fall and felt a rush of air. He opened his eyes after not feeling a fall, where he noticed two things. He was at the front door, and there was a girl with short white hair, brown eyes with a spinning iris, and a brilliant smile.

"Hey there random boy, my names Kara. I noticed you were falling so I picked you up and carried you to the door. I was told i'm fast so i took you fast. Do you normally fall down, was it an accident, do you like falling down. Or maybe they put a person put the step there in a long and elaborate plot to destroy the world. Or it could be some god wanted you to trip. Anyway since I helped you we're friends now ok? Great! Later." She said each word at incredible speed before disappearing in front of his eyes.

"... Well that happened." He deadpanned as he prepared to walk through the door.

"Kaibu!" He flinched as he turned to see Chen walk to him. "What the hell do you think your doing here? You know they'll reject you in an instant."

Ryukai stared at him for a second. "I have to at least try." He replied in a determined tone. Chen smirked.

"Oh well, maybe when they reject you you'll reveal your true nature." Chen said as he walked in. Ryukai stared at where Chen just was as he clenched his fist.

'I will show them. I CAN be a hero!' He thought proudly as he walked through the doors. As he walked in he saw everyone getting to their seats. He took a seat next to a guy that looked like a grasshopper.

Just then a man walked onto the stage. He had yellow hair with a lighting bolt going through it. He wore a jacket and pants with similar lightning bolt themes and a plain white t. He put his hand on an earpiece on his head. "Yo earphone how are we on the mike … what do you mean i'm on now … I ment why didn't you give me a heads up … screw you to. *Cough* Welcome candidates. I'm your exam adviser, Chargebolt.

 **Next Chapter: Exam Time, The Rush For Win**


	4. Chapter 4: Exam time, win rush

Hello once again my readers. You probably thought this was dead right? Well the thing is my partner never put gender on his 1-B characters, so I was stuck on that. Not like many people cared anyway. Also i'm working on a kamen rider story being posted at sometime. So enjoy.

 **Chapter 4: Exam Time, The Rush For The Win**

Chargebolt stood as everyone was silent. "Alright guys, who's ready to be a hero!?" There was a few kids that cheered. "Well your not! This entrance exam is serious business. You only get one shot and then your done, therefore we must make sure you guys have what it takes to be heroes in training. Now we're gonna go over how the exam works." The screen behind him lit up and displayed a city in gaming style.

"Now the objective is to take down as many 'villains' as possible. When you get to the arena there will be robots everywhere, each one with its own point value and difficulty. When you defeat one your total value goes up, and since you have a limited time so it's best to take down a lot of them fast. They are divided between one pointers, two pointers, and three pointers." He said as the game character on the screen beat up said enemy's.

One kid raised his gloved hand … which came off and went into the air a bit. "Excuse me sir-oh hold on a sec." He said as his hand started to float back down and onto his arm. "You said there was three types of enemies, but the pamphlet says there's four types. Is that a typo or are you just stupid?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah!" One kid yelled. "What type of hero can't get there info right." Chargebolt started to twitch.

"Maybe if you let me FINISH I WOULD EXPLAIN!" He yelled with lighting pouring off him. It started to dissipate for a second as he got a hold of himself. "*Clear throat* Now there is a fourth enemy, however, it's worth zero points. It's an obstacle if anything else that should be avoided if found, so that should cover anything. Oh right, you have ten minutes to complete the exam and remember to go beyond" He said as he raised his hand in the familiar V sign.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone shouted with him.

 **A Bit Later, At The Changing Room**

After everyone left they went to the locker rooms to change gear and into the generic tracksuit. Ryukai, luckily, had exam stage E, and since Chen has stage B, he didn't have to deal with him during the exam. He looked around. Some people looked normal while others looked cool or outright freeky, at least to normal person. One guy had legs of a grasshopper, another had straps on his body. Ryukai recognised him as the man whose hand floated. Then there was a guy with a sharp looking claw. There was some creepy dude in the corner.

He looked down as he changed. 'There sure is a lot of guys here. I wonder how I stack up against them.' He looked down at his hand and clenched. 'No! Deku entrusted me with this power … a power I haven't tested yet … don't know how to use … was said to break my-not the point Rukai! He trusted me. I can't let him down.' He finished up as he closed his locker. He was about to leave until he noticed a person with wool. The person had very feminine looks. "I thought this was the guys locker room?"

"I'M A DUDE!"

 **After An Incident, I Front Of The Gate**

Ryukai stood in front of the gate for the entrance exam. You know, if they have enough money for a city how has charity not been funded. "Wow, that looks big."

"It's such a cool design!" He jumped at the screech next to him. He turned to see a girl who, even though she was wearing a tracksuit, carried 70 brushes on straps along with a bunch of poster boards on her back. She had rainbow hair along with black irises. She brushed furiously on her current drawing as the image in front of her was quickly on the board. "This is gonna go in my collection pile." She said with starry eyes.

Ryukai starred as she painted at lightning speed. "Wow your fast." She stopped her current work to turn to him.

"Yeah, it's kinda a talent of mine. I like drawing everything around me. Especially the cool things." She said as she continued to draw. After a few seconds the entire image was captured. "So you plan on winning this."

Ryukai gave a determined nod. "I do."

"Then let's give it our best!" A new voice said right behind him. He jumped.

"Will people stop screaming out of nowhere." He turned to see a guy with a white headband covering his red hair. He had holes coming out of his elbows. His eyes were red as well.

"My name is Rock. I'm planning on taking this exam to the extreme. If you plan on winning that makes you my rival. What's your name?" The entire time he talked he seemed to have fire raging in the background as he made dramatic poses.

"... Ryukai." he said calmly and confused. Rock then grabbed his hand and shook it hard.

"Then let's do our best. For the win! ORA!" He said with his arms raised as he tried to rush the gate but hit the wall and he fell to the ground.

There was a silence for a second before Ryukai spoke up. "What the hell was that?" Suddenly the gate opened lightning quick.

"And go!" An announcer voice called out. Ryukai only blinked and suddenly everyone else was running through the gate.

"Shit!" He screamed as he ran after the other testers. He looked around the city for robots to fight and found a one pointer.

"Target locked. Commencing killing subroutine." It announced as it came closer.

'Alright time for one for all … how do I use it?' He thought as he realised the fact. He dodged it's claw and scowled. "Fine then, back to the basics. Dragoon pieces, claws." He announced as his forearms changed. "Dragoon scratch." He said as he tore it's head off in a single swipe. "Nice, that's my first point."

Another robot suddenly came out from the ground. This one was much larger than the first. "Target lo-" It didn't finish as it's head was blown off. Ryukai turned to a guys who had a smoking finger.

"That's 30 points for me." Ryukai paled at that. Rock then came from the side and shot fire out of the back of his arms. He sped up and blasted one's head off.

"45 points! Only 955 more to go!" Ryukai looked around and heard all the numbers being called out, most being around 38.

'How the hell are they getting so many points so fast.' He thought.

"6 minutes remaining!" Chargebolt called out.

 **Meanwhile, In A Room**

A bunch of silhouettes watched as the trainees tried for points. "Well this seems like a good years worth." One said.

"Yes there are those with great destructive abilities." Another said as they watched a woman kick a three pointer into five more.

"Those who rush in head first." A female said as they watched Rock destroy a few more. Alongside Kara who destroyed them in a blink.

"Let's not forget those who support rather than fight." A fourth said as they watched a couple of people shatter and then appear behind the robots, destroying them.

"And even a couple of heroics are in there." One that was revealed to be Deku as they saw a man with white hair get stabbed shoving another out of the way … and then proceed to remove it as he broke the two pointer.

"And I can see a couple of strong ones to." An angry voice said as Chen destroyed multiple three pointers with his chain in one swing.

"Well then, let's see how they react to something unstoppable. The first said as he pushed a red button.

 **To The City, With Ryukai**

He just took out a three pointer. "That's only 10 points. Still not enough." Suddenly the ground shook as an explosion occurred. He turned to see a massive mech come out of the ground. It was as tall as the buildings themselves and had big red eyes. "Why is that a thing. No one guy can fight that." He said as people ran away. "Dang it, how am I supposed to get points now."

"OW!" He heard as he looked to see Kara, that speedy girl, grabbing her leg. "I overused it." He looked at the zero pointer coming from behind her.

'She doesn't see it. She can't move.' He then started to run to her. Other people saw him running to the robot.

"What the hell, your going the wrong way!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed!"

They screamed as he ran. "She's in danger!" He yelled back as he ran. They all looked to see the girl still holding her leg. Ryukai was about to reach her until a laser went to the zero pointer's head. He turned to see the man from before.

"Well then, let's go save her then." Ryukai grinned. As he continued to run. Rock rushed in front of him at incredible speed and made it to her first.

"Leave it to me." He picked her up and started to run back but due to his arms it was at normal pace. The zero pointer attempted to punch but it's fist went slower than usual. The scene showed a guy with grey hair strain with open hands along with a guy with bronze hair.

"It's so heavy. I can't stop it." He said with a struggle. By the time Ryukai got there Rock was about to hand her off but he ran past them.

"What are you doing, we got the girl." He said as Ryukai ran.

"Stop it you can't stop that thing." The girl said as he ran.

"It's gonna hurt more if we don't. And I got a plan." He said as he ran. "Dragoon piece, right arm." He called as his full right arm changed. As the robot's arm got closer he went back to the beach in his thoughts.

" _When you activate one for all, clench your but and scream from the bottom of your heart."_

Inside of Ryukai's body ten dots connected until they showed an image of the draco constellation. It caught on white fire and moved until it showed an image of the real world where Ryukai's entire left arm couldn't be seen due to the blaze. "SMASH!" He swung his fist forward and created a small bubble of white which enveloped the zero pointer.

A second later the bubble burst and blades of fire went everywhere cutting up the buildings, the fire went straight up into the sky. The zero pointer not only was crushed and cut up, but melted under the pure pressure and heat. Ryukai stared in awe at the destruction he caused with a single punch, everyone else had jaws drop. 'So this is one for all.' He thought still transfixed. It was at that moment he realised the liquid was falling towards him.

"Why me?" He questioned to no one in particular. Suddenly there was a mini tornado that blew away the molten metal.

"Your welcome." Said a guy with green hair next to him.

"That was so cool." Said Kara who was standing. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"How can you walk?" Questioned Rock.

"I just over strained my leg and tore some muscles from running to much, and since my body heals faster than average It just repaired after a minute or two. Anyway that was so cool the way you took that thing out white fire dude. First you punched it then it went aww and kaboom. You crushed and melted it super awesome and is your arm ok?" She ended her rant pointing at his arm.

Ryukai looked at his left arm. "Yeah it's fine." He said waving it.

"No, I meant the black one."

"The black one?" He looked at his right arm and saw the serious damage in it. It was normal now, but the muscles was torn to the bone, showing it broken along with blood. It showed signs of third degree burn. "Hu, I didn't notice. I guess the adrenaline is stopping the PAIN! PAIN! HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!" He screamed clutching his arm.

"I got you buddy." Kara said as she grabbed him and ran to him, picked him up, and ran as fast as she could to the entrance. The others only stared at the remain of the destruction as one of the buildings slid and fell.

"Wait, did he say he had 10 points?"

 **Later, In The Infirmary**

There were screams coming from the room along with red electricity. After it stopped a guy removed the curtains. He had stitches over his body, a stethoscope along with a medical mask. He was holding an oversized needle with a battery in it. "Well I think my work here is done." He said as he walked to his desk. Ryukai was shown in a twitching manner with pain all over his face.

MAD DOCTOR! QUIRK: ELEC HEAL! He can turn electricity into bio energy for the body to use to heal any injury. However, it hurts ten times worse than the injury itself.

"You better get a hold on that quirk of yours, or i'll see you again." He said with an evil aura. Ryukai's instinct told him to answer.

"Yes sir." He layed in bed as he looked at the ceiling. 'I failed.' He thought.

 **A Week Later, In Ryukai's House**

Ryukai starred at the tv with his arm still in a cast. There was reports of villain attacks but he was to spaced out. 'I failed Deku. I don't deserve his power. Maybe he has someone else he can pass the power to, they ought to use it better than me.

"RYUKAI!" The Ruya screamed as she entered the living room. "It's the school. They gave you a letter." Ryukai starred at the letter before simply taking it and going to his room. He gave a small thanks to her before heading up stairs. At his desk he simply looked at the envelope before changing his finger and tearing it open.

"Might as well get this over with." He said as he finished opening it. He put his hand in but instead of feeling paper he felt metal. He pulled out a small circular device. "What the heck is this?" He it flat on the desk to get a better look on it.

There was a beep before the screen flashed up showing Deku wearing a mask. "I am here, as a projection!" Ryukai shot back and fell on his back.

"What the heck is up with people and surprises?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Surprised aren't you?" He asked, earning a deadpan stare at the screen. "You see Tsume, you scored a 10 on the exam. This would mean you fail." Ryukai sulked.

"I know, i'm sorry for failing you." He said.

"If that's all there was." Ryukai looked up. "Have a look at this clip here." He showed an image of Kara and Rock walking to A woman with a vest, short black hair, and earplugs on her ears.

"Mrs Earjack, I was wondering if I could give some of my points to that fire guy with blue hair. You see he saved me and punched a big robot but he told me he only got ten points. I felt bad so I wanted to give him some of mine. He was so cool with punching that thing to, so please give him some of mine." Kara asked at a fast rate.

"Yeah! I can't let a guy who can one punch a giant robot fail! Give him some of mine to! I declared him my rival, he deserves to go to the same school as us! ORA!" Rock screamed with passion.

"Hold on let me check. Blue hair, blue hair, ah there he is. I can't let you donate points, but you don't have to worry. He'll be fine." The screen went back to Deku.

"Why would they want to give there points to me. No one would go out of there way for a guy like me." Ryukai said out loud.

"Those are some nice friends. Now you see, there's a little something called rescue points. They are graded by judges for heroic actions. After all, what kind of person only grades a hero with destructive powers. You not only rescued a person, you sacrificed your arm to do so, put yourself in danger to do so, and inspired others to do so. So we now award you with, 70 rescue points!" The screen now displayed 10 names. In first was Chen with 100 villain points and 20 rescue points. Then in second was Rock with 63 villain points and 50 rescue points. Third was Kara with 55 villain points and 40 rescue points. Fourth was a person named Gen with 60 villain points and 30 rescue points. And in Fifth was Ryukai with a total of 80 points. "Congratulations Ryukai, your in."

He barely saw the results himself over the tears that poured from his eyes. He didn't fail, he succeeded. He got into U.A.. He could be a hero. "Now let me give you a speech I prepared." A hand signals him. "What do you mean rap this up. I got to do all of them, come on. Ah, fine, just meet me on the beach." The screen went blank. Ryukai ran out of his room and straight out of the front door. The mom saw this and scowled.

"That man will pay." She said, getting the wrong idea.

 **At Night, The Beach**

At the beach Deku waited as Ryukai approached. He was out of costume and in a simple red t with jeans. "Deku!" And like flies, the paparazzi appeared out of nowhere.

"Deku's here?"

"Where, I can't see him."

"I need a scoop."

Deku tried to signal Ryukai with a silence. "I'm not gonna break their mouths." He said simply. Deku facepalmed. After a while the Paparazzi gave up and disappeared.

"This is my civilian identity. Izuku midoriya. Your supposed to keep quiet about this. Didn't any of your friends ever tell you to keep quiet?"

"I don't have any friends." Ryukai replied like it was a simple thing.

"... I apologise. Anyway good job on the exam." At this Ryukai beamed.

"Thanks, although I probably should train so my arm doesn't break as easy."

"Don't worry, after a while One for all will be second nature, then you'll be PLUS ULTRA!" At that the paparazzi came back.

"DEKU!" And at that Deku ran away with Ryukai to lose the crowd.

 **Next Chapter: Control and fitness**

Thank you all for support and please leave a review incase I need to improve.


End file.
